


Prologue

by Ichiakago



Category: Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five
Genre: Prologue, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichiakago/pseuds/Ichiakago





	Prologue

He stares into his reflection in the mirror, his sapphire eyes staring back as the sounds of the others outside are faint but present, his fingers gripping the porcelain sink as he glares at himself in the mirror.

They have no concept of who he is, _what_ he is, and they cannot know. They must never know who and what he really is, as it would be disastrous to all who exist. He has kept his secret for so long that it has become a natural instinct for him to do so, and being in such close quarters to them, he is surprised that his secret has not been brought into the light. He will never admit such feelings aloud, but he is fearful that his secret may be revealed by accident, and it will create a spiraling disaster that will never be able to be stopped.

His fist clenches and he slams his fist into the mirror, the glass shards shattering and falling into the sink as his blood spills down his knuckles, the color instantly signaling that he is not one of them, as does his eye color, the same color as his blood.

He will keep his secret, no matter what the cost is.


End file.
